narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:TrunX
Spoilerei --IrasCignavojo 16:23, 18. Dez. 2009 (UTC) TO DOs *Killerbee **Kämpfe unterteilen in Taka und Kisame **Techniken (vorallem die Formen) *Kisame vs Killerbee **Bilder **Text *Episoden **1. Auftritte **Links einfügen da manche Leer sind **Text ausbessern **Erscheinungstermine *Vorlage:Episode/Vorlage:EpisodeS **vllt. Kämpfe miteinbauen -> Uff, ist dir langweilig? Da fände ich es sinnvoller, in jeden Artikel eines Kampfes zu schreiben, von wann bis wann der stattfindet. ..::Aeris::.. 16:00, 25. Nov. 2009 (UTC) 1. danke für die redirects (usw.)!nein nicht langweilig ^^ ich finde es halt anders herum besser, oder wir können auch beides machen ^^ Gruß -= trunX=- 08:34, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Also... ich bin schon heilfroh, dass wir jetzt die Überarbeitung mit den neuen Boxen und den Namen der Seiten fertig haben. Jetzt noch mit so was Krassem wie neuen Jutsus und Kämpfen pro Folge... Das finde ich zu viel Arbeit und nicht notwendig genug. Ich meine, ich brauch dir ja nicht zu erzählen, dass das über 300 Folgen sind, von denen wir sprechen... Also ich wär wirklich dafür, dieses Vorhaben abzublasen. Was ist zum Beispiel hier draus Forum:Inhaltsverzeichnis auf Charakterseiten geworden? Hast du dich mit Ninjason in Verbindung gesetzt? ..::Aeris::.. 12:19, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ** " Techniken " -> Was meinst du damit? ..::Aeris::.. 16:00, 25. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Neue benutzte Techniken einbauen (1. Auftreten) Gruß -= trunX=- 08:34, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) **Ich würde gerne Kämpfe von anderen Leute miteinbauen (neue Rubrik), die dann auf bereits existierende Verweisen (z.B.: Killerbee) Wenn es für dich in Ortung geht würde ich mich um Kisame kümmern und es gibt immer noch keinen Einigung über die Jutsu Box. --Revan55 10:44, 20. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :ja aber dann mach gleich das Samehada mit (irgendwie schauen die Artikel so unschön aus)! :Die Episoden kann ich schon machen...aber es ist eine riesen arbeit wenn keiner mithilft (über 300 Eisoden anschauen ^^) Zugleich könnte man dann auch die Charaktere bearbeiten (1. Auftritte) :ja die gute alte Jutsubox ^^. Ich meine wir sollten die mal so belassen, da es wichtigere sachen gibt (siehe oben). wenn wir dann alles haben, können wir uns um dieses leidige thema endlich kümmern! Gruß -= trunX=- 11:51, 20. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe Kisame über arbeitet kannst es dir auf meiner Testseite ansehen aber was soll ich Samehada machen ich habe mir den Text mal durch gelesen steht doch alles Drink was wichtig ist. --Revan55 23:55, 20. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Gute Besserung ...du Armer. Musst mir nach deiner Genesung mal erzählen, wie das passiert ist, bei einem Sport? ..::Aeris::.. 17:29, 27. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :dauert a bissl mim schreiben ^^ also entweder beim fußball oder weil ich im rausch "ausversehen" ( wirklich ausversehen) irgendwo dagegen gehauen hab oder weil ich die ganze nacht im rausch darauf geschlafen hab, der fußboden ziemlich hart war....auf jeden fall gequetscht ^^ also meine linke hand hängt nur noch runter, nichts dick gar nichts nur halt dieses taube/pelzige gefühl! jemanden einen 5er geben, die hand am handgelenk heben oder etwas halten geht ned... naja wird hoffentlich bald besser werden :) aber danke dir! ich mach mich mal jetzt an die logos ran...hab ja jetzt zeit weil i krank geschrieben bin erstmal! lg Gruß -= trunX=- 17:45, 27. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Episoden ja genau so wollt ich es machen. Wir sollten immer eine seite ersttellen Episode XXX die auf die Episode: Text verwaist! MEisten sucht man ja nach episoden nummern weil man den namen eh nicht weiss! außerdem kann man den titel dann beliebig umändern! ich muss das hier komplett abarbeiten: Spezial:Doppelte_Weiterleitungen: *die ersten 2 links löschen eine seite Episode XXX ertellen, redirect auf den Episoden titel *die staffelvorlagen sollten angepasst werden *die jeweiligen seiten: Episoden und Übersicht Gruß -= trunX=- 11:11, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ja die Doppelten Weiterleitungen wollt ich mir eigentlich auch mal vornehmen, habe mich dann aber davon erschlagen gefühlt :) ! Dann würd ich mal vorschlagen, dass du dich primär um das Löschen der alten Links kümmerst, und ich rolle von Shippuuden Ende nach vorne Stück für Stück alles neu auf, mit der Episoden-Vorlage, der Staffel-Vorlage und den Links der Form "Episode XXX". ..::Aeris::.. 11:15, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, was soll ich immer bei "Erstaustrahlund Japan" hinschreiben? ..::Aeris::.. 11:18, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::wenn du es nicht weisst nichts ^^ :::ja zum löschen muss i immer noch überprüfn ob nichts weiteres mehr darauf verlinkt wird! naja am nachmittag mach ich die episoden bis 26 fertig! morgen gehts dann weiter mit dem rest. MUSS JETZT ESSEN *hunger* ^^ Gruß -= trunX=- 11:20, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich hatte das mit Aeris so ab gesprochen das in die Vorlagen der Name der Episode kommt damit die Zahl in den jeweiligen Artikel Schwarz und nicht an klick bar ist so sind auch die Anderen Vorlagen. --Revan55 23:27, 2. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :des is doch vollkommen egal ob man sieht dass die weiterleitung daher kommt -.- für uns ist es damit überschaubarer. so muss man immer vor allem für die neuen episoden immer die links ändern wei man in deutschland die titel immer anders benennt! MAL WAS ANDERES: i bin mir sicher dass ich die episoden bis 52 alle geändert hab: die episodenbox! warum sind die wieder zurück? Gruß -= trunX=- 23:30, 2. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Es stimmt zwar das wir die Namen dann immer wieder ändern müssen aber die richtigen Deutschen Namen gefahren wir ja nicht Woche für Woche sonder alle auf ein mal oder auf jeden Fall mehrere auf einmal und ich finde es besser wenn in der Vorlage die Zahl des Jeweiligen Artikels in den man ist Schwarz und nicht an klick bar ist damit man nicht immer wieder aus versehen auf die gleiche an klickt und zu den episodenboxen das weiss ich nicht. --Revan55 23:38, 2. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich persönlich finde es auch schicker, wenn die Episode, auf der man gerade ist, in schwarz da steht, vor allem da man dann am schnellsten sieht, bei der wievielten man sich befindet im Verhältnis zu den anderen Episoden der Staffel. Wie bei einem Zeitstrahl, sozusagen. Dass man die Vorlage dann "immer" ändern muss, wenn die offiziellen deutschen Namen rauskommen... ja dann machen wir das halt! Also Revan und ich zumindest, du bräuchtest dich dann da nicht drum kümmern, würd ich jetzt mal so sagen. ..::Aeris::.. 09:31, 3. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :::wenn ich rechts in die box schau seh i auch welche episode i gerade bin! ja gut wie schaut es dann mit der Vorlage:Episode aus? wenn ich immer eine episode weiter will verlink ich auch auf die episoden nummer! Gruß -= trunX=- 12:06, 3. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ja klar seh ich die Nummer auch in der Box rechts, aber unten seh ich die aktuelle Nummer im Verhältnis zu allen anderen Episoden der Staffel. Na klar verlinkst du in der Vorlage:Episode die Episoden-Nummer, aber diese leitet dich doch dann ebenso sofort auf die "Episode: Aktivieren! Amaterasu"-Seite um! Von daher passt da doch alles! ..::Aeris::.. 12:13, 3. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ---- folgendes: Episode 079 ist auf shippuuden folge gelinkt! sollte jedoch die alte narutofolge sein. ich würde sie in "Episode 079 (Shippuuden)" umbenennen. den episoden steckbreif musste ich so ummodeln dass wir ned so viel zu tun haben! einen weiteren steckbrief für die shippuuden mach ich noch! bitte meinung Gruß -= trunX=- 01:02, 5. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, dann die Shippuuden-Folgen mit (Shippuuden) in Klammern dahinter, so machen wir's! Ne bessere Lösung fällt mir dazu auch nicht ein. Und wo ich dich grad "an der Strippe hab", Trunx: Denkst du daran, irgendwann deine Umfrage zu beenden? 3 Wochen reichen bestimmt, dann noch ein kleines Schlusswort, und die nächste kann losgehen. ..::Aeris::.. 08:53, 5. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Stammbaum Habe das Thema hier ganz vergessen, und diese letzte Änderung von dir auch übersehen! Danke wegen der Platzierung! ;) Ähm, ja, jetzt ist die Frage, ob wir eine neue Stammbaum-Wiki-Struktur aufmachen, oder nur einfache, alleinstehende Artikel. Ich glaub, es wär am besten, eine globale Seite "Stammbäume" zu machen, und von dort aus dann auf die einzelnen Stammbäume zu verlinken. Allerdings könnte man auch direkt in die Seite "Stammbäume" alle Stammbäume hintereinander packen und nur durch Ebene-1-Überschriften trennen (oder so). Vorerst haben wir ja eh nur den einen Stammbaum. Ein weiteres Problem ist: Spoilerstand. Wir müssten eigentlich zumindest von diesem Rikudou Sennin Stammbaum auch eine Unspoiler-Version machen, in der dann zusätzlich auch der Uchiha-Clan und Senju-Clan getrennt sind, da man ja noch nicht weiß, dass sie vomselben Typen abstammen. Guck mal hier: Benutzer:Aeris85/Testseite. So hab ich mir das bis jetzt gedacht. ..::Aeris::.. 12:10, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) So! Wie findest du das jetzt? Mir ist eingefallen, dass man noch einen "Gaara-Stammbaum" machen könnte, da dort ja schon mehr Mitglieder drin wären als bei Naruto. ;) Also 4. Kazekage, Karura, Yashamaru, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro. ..::Aeris::.. 13:05, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :ich beantworte es dir morgen oder heute (zuhause)..muss grad was wichtiges in da arbeit machen Gruß -= trunX=- 15:23, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ^^ also noch ein gaara stammbaum ??? Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 13:32, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :ps:vergiß das hier nicht! den müssen wir in ein paar kapitel auch einbauen. bin in dem thema nicht mehr drin: was ist mit dem senju-baum? hab ich da auch nicht einen gemacht??? '''Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 13:59, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ja ein Gaara-Stammbaum würde eben Sinn machen. Sind immerhin 6 Mitglieder. @PS: Was gibts daran zu vergessen? In welche Kapitel soll der eingebaut werden...? Ja, du hast einen Senju-Baum gemacht, aber da der gesamte Senju-Clan noch gespoilert ist, darf auch der Senju-Baum nicht auftreten. Warte mal, ich schreib das mal ordentlich auf: #Aktueller Un-Spoiler-Stand: Senju-Clan nicht bekannt, Rikudou Sennin nicht bekannt. Auf der Stammbaum-Seite befindet sich also: nur der Uchiha-Clan #Wenn der Senju-Clan an sich bekannt ist: Verbindung durch den Rikudou Sennin immer noch nicht bekannt. Auf der Stammbaum-Seite befindet sich also: Uchiha-Clan, Senju-Clan, beide getrennt voneinander #Wenn der Rikudou Sennin mit seinen 2 Söhnen bekannt ist, befindet sich auf der Stammbaum-Seite der große Uchiha- & Senju-Baum, die durch der Rikudou Sennin verbunden werden. ..::Aeris::.. 14:46, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) testseite Ninjason Kannst du dir diese Seite mal anschauen? Ich habe da ein Problem mit den Togglern. und zwar wenn man auf die Charaktere klickt, und sich im "Theorie"-Bereich dann die zu toggelnde Theorie öffnet, rutscht sie weiter nach unten, je höher die Toggler-Zahl wird. (vergeleiche zb "Danzous Geheimnis" mit "Hidans Unsterblichkeit") kannst du da was zaubern? Ninjason 13:48, 9. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Ich danke dir. Ninjason 10:34, 10. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Warum hast du in meinem Inhaltsverzeichnis die Theorie, ob Pain Narutos Vater ist, durchgestrichen? Wolltest du mir damit etwas sagen? Ninjason 18:10, 10. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Dann noch eine Sache: kannst du eine Vorlage:Anker schreiben? Hier habe ich so etwas gesehen. Muss auch nicht sofort, sondern wann du magst. Danke schonmal im Voraus. Ninjason 20:39, 10. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Es funktioniert '''perfekt, es bleiben sogar die Spoiler und Toggler geöffnet, wenn man durch die Seite springt. Danke dir. Ninjason 13:54, 11. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :kein problem... ich bin halt einfach der beste *selbstlob stink* ;-) Gruß -= trunX=- 13:57, 11. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Gliederung Charaktere Bei den Charakteren machen wir ja immer die Fähigkeiten und die Jutsus zuletzt ich meine der Abschnitt Verschiedenes kommt immer vor den Abschnitt Fahigkeiten. Ich bin aber er Meinung das die Fähigkeiten und Jutsus wichtiger sind als der abschnitt Verschiedenes daher wäre ich dafür das der Abschnitt Fähigkeiten vor den Abschnitt Verschiedenes verschoben wird ich habe das mal bei Yamato gemacht. Wie siehst du das? --Revan55 18:27, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :ja seh ich genauso...(is mir irgendwie gar nie aufgefallen!) Gruß -= trunX=- 16:52, 15. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Film-Spoiler Bitter schau einmal hier hin (und sag auch was dazu ^^). ..::Aeris::.. 09:51, 14. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ÄÄh in dieser Vorlage, die ich gemacht habe: Vorlage:Theorie muss ich bei den Probildern wohl noch irgendwo einstellen, dass sie spoilersensitiv sein sollen... Aber ich versteh nicht soo viel davon und muss mich immer erst wieder neu einlesen. Da der Bildbefehl } | 100px|left| }} lautet, setzt die Vorlage bei spoilerbenutzung das Bild als } | 100px|left| }} und das funzt natürlich nicht, sondern sieht dann im Artikel so aus: 100px|left :ich weiss nicht ob ich dich verstanden habe aber ich glaube die lösung lautet: → } | 100px|left| }} also den div tag um die abfrage. du kannst ja mal in mein steckbrief reinschauen...da mach ich ja auch glaube ich sowas ähnliches was du willst mit dem Profilbild (Spoiler/toggler usw.) Gruß -= trunX=- 09:46, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) aber dann werden die Bilder ja standardmäßig ausgeblendet. Was ich erreichen möchte, ist, dass man die Wahl hat, ob man als Bild ein normales oder ein Spoiler-Bild einsetzt. Und halt irgendwo einstellt, dass es ein Spoilerbild ist. Ninjason 09:51, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :hmm...im steckbrief mache ich es so dass ich ein "bildspoiler="-parameter mitangib wenn es ein spoilerbild gibt: } | Nopic.jpg }}|center|200px } | } | } | Nopic.jpg }} }}|center|200px :erklärng : im class="UnSpoiler" -> erstmal das bild anzeigen. -> wenn jmd "spoiler anzeigen klickt" -> wird die Spoilerklasse aufgedeckt und die UnSpoiler verchwindet. wenn bildspoiler angegeben wurde -> anzeigen -> ansonsten das "nicht spoiler" bild anzeigen (oder halt nopic wenn es des auch nicht gibt)! :hoffe dass das dir weiterfilft Gruß -= trunX=- 10:06, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich muss jetzt erstmal wieder los, ich schau mir das nachher noch einmal an. Vielen Dank soweit schon einmal. Ninjason 10:11, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Mal n Vorschlag Ich hatte mal vor einiger Zeit Aeris vorgeschlagen die Artikel die etwas länger sind etwas Benutzerfreundlicher zu gestalten (das ewige Scrollen bis man unten angekommen ist :P). Ich dachte das man das evtl mit Togglern machen könnte. Was meinst du dazu? ElMoAusDemGrumm 11:00, 20. Nov. 2009 (UTC) !!Wichtiger Fehler!! Hi TrunX, ich hab grad die Hauptseite aufgerufen und plötzlich sah ich bei Artikel des Monats, dass da "weter lesen" und nicht "weiter lesen" steht! Ich konnte es ja nicht ändern und desshalb wollte ichs dir nur sagen.--Eremiten modus naruto 19:48, 20. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Manga Kapitel Was hältst du davon wenn wir von den einzelnen Manga Kapiteln Weiterleitungen zu den passenden Manga Banden machen würden. Ich hoffe du verstehst was ich meine. --Revan55 00:27, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :du meinst also ein z.B.:#REDIRECT Mangaband31#K320. hmmm könnte man auch machen obwohl ich es wirklich schöner finden würde, wenn wir einzelne seiten hätten. bei den Einzelnachnachweise könnten man somit auch auf diese verlinken und man musss nicht immer nachschauen welcher band es ist! des is wieder so a thema wo die meinungen voll auseinander gehen! ich hätte kein problem die kapitel anzulegen und durchzulesen und wenn alle mitmachen müsst ma bloß "jeder so an die 60 kapitel bearbeiten ^^". die kapitel müssen sowieso irgendwann zusammengeschrieben werden! ob jetzt einzelne seiten machen oder diese zusammenfassen wir wohl wieder ein mehrheitsentscheid! aber wenn wir sie zusammenfassen sollten wir die kapitelvorlage ändern! Gruß -= trunX=- 07:14, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::so hatte ich mir das vorgestellt und wenn wir die Weiterleitungen erstellen kann man die ja auch bei den Einzelnachweisen benutzen. Ich habe mir mal bei Naruto die Einzelnachweise angesehen und da wir auch immer der passende Band zu den Kapiteln angegeben also auch wenn man für jedes Kapitel einen Artikel erstellt müsste man trotzdem nachschaun in welchen Band das Kapitel ist. Welche Kapitel Vorlage? --Revan55 09:39, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::einmal die vorlagen, die in den Mangabänder sind und einmal die vorlage die ich erstellt hab für die neuen kapitel. also die in den mangabänder gefällt mir halt ned ^^. trotzdem müss ma die kapitel nochmal alle durchlesen...daran führt kein weg vorbei! Gruß -= trunX=- 09:44, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ja die in den Manga Banden gefällt mir auch nicht, die fällt irgend wie aus dem Rahmen. Ja damit hast du auch recht man muss wohl wirklich alle Kapitel noch mal lesen. --Revan55 09:56, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmm, also wenn ihr das echt durchziehen wollt, kann ich euch da natürlich nicht dran hindern. Und ich sehe auch den Mehrwert, den das hätte. Allerdings werde ich da nicht mitmachen, tut mir leid. ALLE Kapitel von 001 bis 392 noch mal durchzulesen und zusammenzufassen........ uff. ..::Aeris::.. 10:00, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::: mit Arbeitsteilung ^^ würde sowas gehen... natürlich ist es echt viel arbeit...aber wenn alle mithelfen können wir es schnell fertig bringen! wenn jeder ein arc macht wäre es echt super. z.b. könntest du ja des itachi arc machen, was bestimmt super zum schreiben ist und nochmal zum durchlesen spannend...ich schreib mal nachn mittag auf was alles zu tun wäre ^^ mahlzeit Gruß -= trunX=- 10:08, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ich bin Grade mal die Manga Bande durch gegangen und ich muss sagen da fehlt fast alles nur zu den letzten Manga Banden gibt es schon richtige Artikel das das so schlimm ist hätte ich nicht erwartet. --Revan55 10:14, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) sag ich ja -.- der manga wurde von uns total vernachlässigt! so grob geschätzt, wenn wir am tag 10kapitel schaffen würden, würden wir in einem monat fertig werden....natürch is des a haufen...aber wirklich sinnvoll (wie man sieht) wir müssten halt noch entscheiden was wir machen: Einzelne Seiten oder zusammen in einem Band? Wenn wir alles in einem band machen, könnte die seite jedoch sehr groß werden... Gruß -= trunX=- 10:22, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ...also wenn dann gleich richtig und passend zu unserer neuen Episodenübersicht: Einzelne Seiten für JEDES Kapitel. Titel in anderen Sprachen? Klar, in Romaji und Kana-Kanji-Hiragana-Katakana-Dings :) . Ja, es fehlt echt alles bis Kapitel 392, 393 war damals das letzte, was ich per Versions-History von "Aktuelle Ereignisse" retten konnte. Der Itachi-Arc......... gut, überredet. Du weißt aber auch, wie du mich kriegen kannst... *grml-grins* ..::Aeris::.. 11:41, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :danke dir ^^ ich werd dann wohl von vorne mal beginnen... :die frage ist jetzt nur noch Kapitel von bänden trennen ja oder nein... :wenn wir sie nicht trennen, können wir sowas wie die Vorlage:ArcKageTreffen(Manga) vergessen ! ::Ich bin dabei, möchte euch jedoch bitten die Sache langsamer anzugehen und Arc für Arc zu erstellen. Also lasst uns: # klären, was genau zu tun ist, # einen Beispielartikel entwerfen bevor wir loslegen, # zunächst nur die Artikel innerhalb eines Arces vergeben, # vorgegebene Namen für Bilder verwenden (Beispiel ArcEp001.jpg # bei Fertigstellung eines "Arces" die Verlinkungen der Vorlage zu den Artikeln und solchen Kram machen, # erst bei Fertigstellung eines "Arces" einen neuen beginnen. Denn wenn wir wieder durcheinander arbeiten und der Arbeitsfluss langsamer wird und (was nur normal ist) aus persönlichen Gründen Zeitprobleme auftauchen, sitzen wir sonst auf 8 Bergen halbverrichteter Arbeit. Ninjason 12:07, 2. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Abstimmung: Einzelne Seiten für Kapitel: (wie Episoden) : Gruß -= trunX=- 11:58, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) : ..::Aeris::.. 12:04, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) : Ninjason 12:07, 2. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel in einem Mangaband zusammenfassen: (wie bisher) : Revan55 11:13, 3. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ich würde zusätzlich sagen, dass wir nicht jeder x Artikel alleine machen, sondern dass wir die Aufgaben auch innerhalb der Artikel verteilen, damit der Arbeitsfluss nicht ständig (zb Durch das Suchen nach nem guten Kapitel Bild oder Verlinkungen etc) unterbrochen wird. Davon ausgehend würde ich folgende Auftelung vorschlagen: # Inhalt-Schreiber - Leute, die in Word den Inhalt der Kapitel aufschreiben, die [[]]-Links der Namen machen und dann echt nur den Text in den Artikel setzen und weiter am nächsten Kapitel schreiben. # Coder - Leute, die die Arcs schon auf die späteren Artikel verlinken (kann sofort geschehen), schon mal die Kategorien einsetzen und die Bilderlinks einsetzen (da die ja eh alle im selben namensformat hochgeladen werden sollten können die ja auch schonmal eingesetzt werden, da sie dann später eh erscheinen), Die Vorlagen in die einzelnen Episoden etc einsetzen etc. # Info-Schreiber - Leute, die die Kapitel nach den Infos wie neue Jutsus, neue Charas, Besonderes durchsuchen und notieren und gute kapitelbilder auswählen/hochladen (im vorgegebenen Namensformat) und zb im artikel verlinkungen zu anderen nützlichen artikeln (wie zb den kämpfen des arcs) machen. Die Gruppen 2 und 3 sind Super-fummelig, und mir persönlich ein Graus, aber ich denke, wenn man einmal reingekommen ist in eine aufgabe ist es leichter als halt einen artikel selbst zu machen und ständig den fluss zu unterbrechen und zu wechseln, weil man selbst alle bereiche machen mussNinjason 12:51, 2. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :@Ninjason: keine episoden sondern Kapitel :) :Das ist eine gute idee von Arc zu Arc zu gehen! :ähm ich versteh Coder nicht! also was der zu tun hätte! aber ich würde 2 gruppen machen. ich markier unten, in "Das ist zu tun", was die 2 gruppen zu tun hätten Gruppe1 // Gruppe2 (keine Farbe) :Definitionen: :*Die Kapitelseiten haben folgendes Format: Kapitel 000 :*Das Bild zu einem kapitel heisst: Kapitel000.jpg (sollte gecleaned sein) :*Die ArcVorlagen-Überschriften sollen mit Handlung übereinstimmen :Desweiteren wenn ein Kapitel angelegt worden ist, sollte ein Bearbeiter (Gruppe 2) seinen Namen eintragen! Nicht das die arbeit doppelt gemacht wird! Gruß -= trunX=- 14:29, 2. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::ok Ninjason 14:35, 2. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Jut, dann müssen wir jetzt nur genug Leute finden, damit in den Gruppen auch wer drin ist :) ! ..::Aeris::.. 16:41, 2. Dez. 2009 (UTC) So jetzt melde ich mich auch noch mal zu Wort. Ich halte es für besser die Kapitel weiter in den Manga Banden zusammen zu fassen wie bisher weil wenn wir zu jeden Kapitel einen Artikel Machen werden diese Artikel alle ziemlich Kurz sein denn es soll ja nur eine Kurze zusammen Fassung sein und keine genaue beschreiben und wenn in einen Kapitel gekämpft wird wird der Artikel noch kurzer. Daher ist ein Artikel pro Band meiner Meinung nach besser dann haben wir ein paar große Artikel und nicht viele kleine. --Revan55 11:13, 3. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :des is halt wieder was wo die meinungen auseinander gehen! du kennst ja meine deswegen weiss ich jetzt nicht was ich darauf antworten soll ^^ ich finds halt schöner wenn alles gleich strukturiert ist, d.h. kapitel wie episoden! Gruß -= trunX=- 12:09, 3. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Ja ich kenne deine Meinung, aber du vergleichst Äpfel mit Birnen und das geht nicht. Die Anime Episoden werden bei uns in Deutschland natürlich einzeln gesendet aber die Manga Kapitel kommen nur in gebundener Fassung zu uns also als Band und nicht als Einzel Kapitel daher werden Besucher unserer Seite die etwas über die Mangas wissen wollen erst mal nach den Band suchen und nicht nach den Kapiteln. Ich habe mal was auf meine Testseite gesetzt wie ich mir den Aufbau vorstelle. Hinweis ich habe keinen kompletten band beschrieben sondern erst mal nur vier Kapitel, die Box ist auch nur ein Platzhalter und achte bitte nicht aufs die Rechtschreibung ich habe das nur schnell runter geschrieben. --Revan55 00:02, 5. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::ganz ehrlich schaut auch ned schlecht aus ^^ würde vielleicht arbeit einparen wenn jeder einen Band machen würde (dort halt die arbeiten aufgeteilt, wie unten beschrieben!) Jetzt bin ich verwirrt :( Gruß -= trunX=- 06:52, 8. Dez. 2009 (UTC) (Bitte die Kommentare nicht hier unten schreiben (Über diesen Text)) Das ist zu tun #ArcVorlage erstellen #Kapitel anlegen #Im Kapitel ##Vorlage einfügen ##Bild hochladen ##Inhaltsangabe schreiben ##Neue Charaktere auflisten ##Neue Jutsus auflisten ##Titel in anderen Sprachen #Andere Seiten ##Charakter: 1.Erscheinen ##Jutsu: 1. Erscheinen ##Einzelnachweise Einteilung (Wer was macht) Gruppen Inhalt-Schreiber Ninjason 12:51, 2. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ..::Aeris::.. 13:11, 2. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Coder & Info-Schreiber Gruß -= trunX=- 07:23, 3. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ernie1992 16:03, 14. Dez. 2009 (UTC) (Bilder, neue Jutsus, neue Charakter) Kapitel 474 Hi! Du hast als Titel für 474 "Bereit sein, wie ein Hokage zu handeln" gewählt. Ich wollte dich fragen, warum, denn auf onemanga heißt das Kapitel "A Hokage's Resolution", und das hätt ich natürlich in "Der Entschluss eines Hokages" übersetzt. Desweiteren zu deiner Zusammenfassung: Wenn wir die Neu-Strukturierung der Manga-Zusammenfassungen so angehen, wie das bis jetzt aussieht, werden Ninjason und ich ja die einzigen Inhalt-Schreiber sein. Von daher wär ich genauso dafür, dass einer von uns immer die aktuellsten Zusammenfassungen schreibt. Die letzten Kapitel habe ich ja immer geschrieben. Ich würde auch die Verpflichtung eingehen, dies immer zu tun. Ich möchte dir nicht zu nahe treten und blöd klingen, aber nun hast du ja Kapitel 474 geschrieben, im Kommentar selber gesagt "Oh mann, diese Gefühlsduselei, bitte korrigieren" etc. pp., und deine Zusammenfassung ist auch echt ganz schön lang :) . Ich bin ja selber nicht besser, meine Zusammenfassungen waren auch immer ganz schön lang, aber nicht so lang wie deine :) . Mit Ninjason habe ich schon besprochen, dass zukünftig alle Zusammenfassungen SEHR viel kürzer werden sollten. Und wenn du selber sagst, dass du dir mit der Rechtschreibung nicht so sicher bist und jemand hinterher korrigieren muss, dann wär es weniger Arbeit, wenn gleich einer der Inhalt-Schreiber die gesamte Zusammenfassung schreibt. ..::Aeris::.. 11:47, 3. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :es gibt einmal Scanlation von seleepyfans und einmal die von mangastream. ich hab die von mangastream genommen! un ich finde, dass dieser titel bessser zu der aussage von gaara passt! :wegen die kapitel: sorry aber ich wollte die gefühlsduselei einfach schön aussschreiben...gut dann schreib ich keine zusammenfassung mehr von kapitel :_) ja man kann sie schon kürzer schreiben und zusammenfassen! dann werd ich absofort nur noch den artikel erstellen! Gruß -= trunX=- 12:09, 3. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Bilder nicht wundern das ich jetzt nochma alle sasuke itachi kampf bilde rhochlade, aber ich will wissen, ob man den qualitäts unterschied zwischen den zwei erschieden versionen erkennt, falls nich sag ich bescheid und ein admin kann sie löschen19:54, 4. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Fehler hi, bei meinem acount steht immer das ich eine neue nachricht auf meine disskusion seite habe ich klicke immer darauf da ist aber nichts neues und es geht nicht weg das schild wo steht das ich eine neue nachricht habe(das ist keine werbung) kann jemand das bitte korigiren--Hakan Uzumaki 13:04, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ja hab ich auch seit einigen Tagen... Eigentlich seit diese letzte Nachricht von Wiki auf meiner Diskussion aufgetaucht ist und ich sie zum zweiten Mal weggeklickt habe. Ninjason 23:01, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Kann ich nur bestätigen. Seit der Meldung von Wiki. ..::Aeris::.. 23:15, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) bei mir ist das auch. Ich habe Avatar schon eine Nachricht des wegen geschiegt aber er hat noch nicht geantwortet. --Revan55 23:44, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Tabellen Frage, und zwar, welche möglichkeiten gibt es, zwei tabellen nebeneinander zu stellen?? danke schonmal im vorrausErnie1992 16:21, 13. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :nur wenn die tabellen in einer eigenen tabelle sind (schau dir mal den code an): | |} Gruß -= trunX=- 16:16, 14. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Benutzer Diskussion:Revan55/Testseite 2 Bitte hier am Ball bleiben! ..::Aeris::.. 13:35, 14. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Jutsu Box Willkommen zurück, Ernie habt mich neulich mal wieder nach der Jutsu Box gefragt er war der Meinung das wir einfach die Jutsu Boxen benutzen die wir schon haben (wir haben ja schon Fünf Stück) wir bräuchten dann nur noch eine neutrale Box was sagst du. --Revan55 11:07, 28. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :woah gleich wieder so a thema ansprechen ^^... ich schaus mir nacher an...ich wollte erstmal aufräumen bzw. jetzt mittagessen gehen...aber so um 2 könn ma drüber reden! hab gerade hier in der arbeit noch a kleines problem! Gruß -= trunX=- 11:15, 28. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :ich hab hier mal was vorbereitet zum thema Jutsuboxen, das ist so in art wie ich es am besten finde, dummer weise kenn ich mich im syntax nicht so aus, es wär also nett von dir wenn du das mal als, klingt jetzt doof, Jutsu-Box-Syntax schreibst, damit man das mal wirklich als jutsubox betrachten kannErnie1992 21:08, 12. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::deine jutsubox funktioniert bei langen texten nicht! das haben wir schon getestet. der text muss einzeln stehen und darf nicht in die Vorlage mitübergeben werden. soll ich es trotzdem noch überarbeiten? Gruß -= trunX=- 07:49, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ja wär nett, vll kannst du ja was besseres draus machen^^Ernie1992 15:11, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) schau mal hier: Vorlage_Diskussion:JutsuFeu. dort haben wir schon ein paar entwürfe ^^ Gruß -= trunX=- 15:19, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ja ich weiß, ich find die bloß alle so wuchtig deswegen, da geht doch der text unterErnie1992 15:26, 13. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Syntax Bei Ausrüstungen und Waffen ist mir aufgefallen, dass bei jeder Doppel-Spalte zwischen den beiden Spalten ganz oben eine Linie verläuft und unter dem jeweils untersten Bild der rechten Spalte eine Linie fehlt. kannst du dir das mal ansehen? Ninjason 13:02, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Danke. Aber ich kann nicht genau ausmachen, was du genau verändert hast und es daher nicht nachmachen. Kannst du das gleiche bitte hier machen? Dankeschön Ninjason 11:21, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :ich hab mich gerade 3 min lang gefragt was ich an der seite ändern soll... ^^ naja siehe aeris kommentar :P Gruß -= trunX=- 12:08, 7. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Killerbee thumb|right|Anime thumb|left|Manga Es herrscht derzeit etwas Uneinigkeit welches Bild wir für die Charakterbox von Killerbee benutzen sagst du dazu bitte auch noch was. --Revan55 21:09, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) 'Link nicht erlaubt' warum sind eigentlich externe links wie onemanga nicht (mehr) erlaubt? glaube, zuvor haben wir sie noch ruhig in dissis verwendet um i-was zu zeigen u.ä. hat sich jetzt was geändert? Johnny/ジョニ一 22:41, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :es geht um die verbreitung von medien. in deutschland muss man für diese kapitel zahlen um sie zu sehen! wenn wir links zu den kapiteln machen könnten wir theoretisch dafür belangt werden. es langt doch wenn wir sagen, dass Kapitel ... Seite ...! wir wissen ja wo wir sie finden! :bei videos bin ich unschlüssig ob man dort links rausnehmen muss. ich find: sicher is sicher und sollte weniger des problem sein. Gruß -= trunX=- 22:46, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bearbeitungen nicht das das wichtig ist, aber mich verwunderts das ichjedentag so um di e40 bearbeitungen wenige rhab, das des öfteren in letzter zeitErnie1992 13:00, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :wie meinst du des? welche statistik nimmst du? Gruß -= trunX=- 19:35, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::na, wenn ich mich täglich neu einlogge sind ungefähr 40 bearbeitungen weg sozusagen, sei tungefähr 4 tagen is das so und ja ich nehm die statistik di eich oben auf meiner seiteErnie1992 19:47, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::ich weiss jetzt nicht welche du meinst, aber wenn beobachte mal deine statistik hier: Spezial:Editcount. (es kann auch sein wenn ich diskussionen lösche, dass es auswirkungen auf beiträge hat.) Bilder also das mit den löscheinträgen kein problem, aber die bilder, so ziemlich jeden den ich gefragt habe findet das ok das das jetzt png bilder sind, weil sie einfach an qualität besser sind und da sich bis jetzt auch ncoh niemand beschwert hat, würde ich es auch so lassen, nochzumal das jetzt sehr viele bilder sind die ich jetzt neue hochladen mussErnie1992 20:00, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :die anderen sind aber auch keine admins ^^, ok warte: *Datei:Narutovskakuzu03TrunX.jpg <- meins *800px <- deins thumb|meinsthumb|deins :siehst du einen unterschied ;) ? es ist nur kleiner, aber es sind 1,3 MB. keiner braucht 1600x ...! ich kann deine ganzen Dateien nochmal hochladen! muss sie nur auf meine festplatte speichern und einen batch laden um sie kleiner zu machen deine löschen dann nochmalhochladen. seiten ändern! einer der admins war revan, er findet die png##s auch besser, mir gehts ja nciht um die großen, sonern um die kleinen in den artikeln, weil da sind die scharf, nur wo ich es immer probiert habe wenn ich sie klein hochlade sind sie klein nicht mehr so scharfErnie1992 20:19, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ich werde auch nur die großen verkleinern. die kleinen hab ich gesehen passen schon. Gruß -= trunX=- 20:22, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) sry^^ ich versteh das gerad nich ganz , im prinzip wird nur die angezeigt version verkleiner jetzt bei meinen, aber die quali bleibt erhalten ode rwie darf ich das verstehen^^Ernie1992 20:25, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :siehst doch die 2 bilder hier oder ^^ oben ist mein bild unten dein bild. die quli ist gleich oder? der einzige unterschied ist, dass mein bild 1,3 MB kleiner ist! Gruß -= trunX=- 20:28, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ja das ja, aber di eklein ansicht auf den seiten ist bei png deutlich schärferErnie1992 20:31, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :nein ^^ schau rechts Gruß -= trunX=- 20:33, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :: bei den bildern klar, dass auch noch schlechte hd quali, bei den neueren fällt das schon auf, ich weiß ja dass dich das stört, aber ich würd gern mal di emeinung von den andern admins hören, was di edazu sagen, gut ich weiß ja nich ici is ja glaub für ne weile nicht da, dann wär das halt thomas noch auf den man warten müsste, bloß ich mach das hier seit wochen mit neu hochladen löschen markieren und so und wenn das jetzt alles für die katz war würd ich das nich so toll findenErnie1992 20:37, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :die bilder passen ja, nur sie sind zu groß...und da werden mir wohl alle zustimmen müssen. wenn ich mir naruto vs kakuzu anschau ladet es einfach lange (die bilder) selbst meine disku-seite dauert lang. weisst du wieviele arbeiten ich schon gemacht hab die keiner sieht ^^ da war auch vieles für die katz... ich sag bloß steckbrief, sripts, sachen löschen , aufräumen usw. Du hast ja dann keine arbeit, die hab ich dann... du kannst gerne "andere" admins darauf anreden; die können mich hier anschreiben, aber morgen nachmittag werd ich dann die bilder ersetzen. ich hab schon alle "großen" gespeichert und verkleinert muss dann morgen nur noch hochalden und die seiten ändern! Gruß -= trunX=- 20:45, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) klar hast du sehr viel arbeit, ich frag jetzt nochmal alle admins, was ich aber noch sagen wollte ich war heut beim kumpel gewesen und der hat nochn modem, da haben auch alle bilde rsofort geladen auf den artikelseiten und auf den seiten de rbilderErnie1992 20:52, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : ich frag auch noch aeris und ninjason, weil sie ja neben euch admins di eaktivsten nutzer sindErnie1992 20:53, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Nun..mhm... Ernie hatte mich gebeten ein Kommetar zu dieser Sache abzugeben (Ich scheine der erste wohl zu sein der hier was dazu schreibt (ich fühle mich als würde ich mich in Dinge einmischen wo ich später denke hätt ich mal nichts gesagt)). Ich hab noch nicht euer gesamtes Gespräch verfolgt, geht recht lang und ich bin etwas müde heute aber ich bin der selben Meinung wie TrunX dass manche übergroßen Bilder zwar eine perfekte Qualität haben jedoch für andere Nutzer eines nicht so guten PCs es fast unmöglich macht eine Seite laden zu lassen (ich denk da nur einen Kumpel der mir erst letztens wieder ein Problem mit seinem PC erzählt hat). Ich finde man sollte in dieser Sache halt komprissbereit sein etwas kleinere JPG-Dateien (naturlich nicht die ganz kleinen) reichen ja manchmal auch schon aus. Ich hoffe ich bin jetzt niemanden auf die Füße getreten aber dies ist halt meine Meinung dazu.--Icis Leibgarde 21:45, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Bevor ich mich dazu äußere würde ich gerne von TrunX wissen ob er jetzt alle Bilder einfach nur als JPG Datei wieder Hochladen will mit der gleichen Bild größe oder auch an der größe etwas ändert weil wenn er was an der Größe des bildes ändert könnt er die Bilder auch als png Hochladenweil ich lade auch Bilder im png Format hoch und die sind so groß. TrunX bevor du etwas neues hoch lädst hätte ich gerne eine antwort. --Revan55 23:14, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ich wäre dafür das man einfach die größe des bildes auf vllt die hälfte reduziert da man die volle größe in einem artikel eh nicht komplett anzeigen kann, also einfach die quali-bilder verkleinern, dann sind es statt 1.5 mb vllt nur noch 500 kb --Th(ôô)mas 11:32, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) so hätt ich kein problem damit nur die bilde rzu verkleinernErnie1992 12:02, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich wär ebenfalls dafür, nur die Größe der Bilder zu ändern, aber bei png zu bleiben. Irgendetwas um die 500 Zeilen pro Bild müsste ausreichen. Die thumb-Größe für Bilder ist glaub ich etwas mit 200px, oder? Da brauchen wir wirklich keine 900er Bild, und das müsste doch an Platzersparnis reichen, vermute ich. ..::Aeris::.. 14:37, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) wärst du damit einverstanden das die bilder dann nur noch um die 500 kb oder abwärts groß sind und wir es bei png lassen?Ernie1992 18:09, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Hm also ich bin ein wenig spät eh? Meine Meinung dazu ist kaum anders, als die der vorherigen. Die Bilder haben auf jeden Fall eine geniale Quali, aber ich habe noch nie auf ihre Größe geachtet. Ich kenne mich mit diesen speziellen Sachen auch nicht so gut aus, Zitat Aeris: "500 Zeilen pro Bild" - da denk ich nur: "hä?". Von daher kann ich hier keine qualitative Meinung hinterlassen und halte mich lieber aus der Sache heraus. (Wollt nur reagieren auf den Post, mich dazu zu äußern.) Ninjason 19:44, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ja sry, bei tachi waren es ja nur noch links zu benutzern aber gut dann amch ich das halt, ja hab so ziemlich alle großen bilder von mir neu hochgeladen und die großen zum löschen gegebenErnie1992 20:24, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) was ich mal noch fragen wollte, und zwar geht es um di einfoboxen auf charakterseiten, gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit, dass man bild da direkt nebensetzten kann mit dem befehl right das nich immer alle bilder auf der linken seite sind und nich immer unter der box auftauchen?Ernie1992 20:27, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :was? ???bahnhof??? beispiel und genauer bitte ^^ welche infoboxen?'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 20:30, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::sry falsch ausgedrück indirekt die charakterinfoboxen, wenn ich jetzt ein bild mit right kennzeichne, erscheint das immer unter der box, gibt es da ne möglichkeit, dass das bild auch wirklich rechts im text auftaucht und nicht unter der boxErnie1992 20:36, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::Bearbeite mal ne seite und ich muss es mir dann anschauen. ohne Quelle kann ich schlecht probieren und kann eventuell des problem nicht genau nachvollziehen weil ich es eventuell anders machen würde. 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 20:39, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::Itachi Uchiha hab das bild wo itachi weint auf die rechte seite verschoben und tacuht aber unter de box aufErnie1992 20:41, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::::nein geht anscheinend nicht; ist aber wikisyntax-problem! 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 20:46, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok, schade :(Ernie1992 20:52, 18. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Alter, Größe, Gewicht und Blutgruppe Wo habt ihr die Infos zu Alter, Größe, Gewicht und Blutgruppe her??????? *Von hier: Kategorie:Die Schriften Ninjason 09:36, 20. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Links Du, ich wollte in deiner Link-Lösch-Aktion mal fragen, welche Links erlaubt sind. Denn den Myvideo Link zu YOndaimes Gaiden hast du ja gelöscht, meinen Link zur Autorin des Doujin aber nicht. Liegt das daran, dass wohl einfach jemand ohne die Zustimmung der Autorin das Video bei MV.de reingestellt hat - bei deviant aber quasi das "Originial" ist, oder sind Links zu Myvideo, Youtube etc. generell unerwünscht? Ninjason 09:36, 20. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :naja ich lösch einfach alle myvideo,youtube sachen und links zu kapiteln ^^ wollt da nicht so viele ausnahmen machen und jedes mal nachschauen um was es geht! bei deinem fall hab ich ja gelesen dass es das orginal war. 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 07:52, 21. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Neuer Arc hast du zufällig schon einen namen für den gobi arc?Ernie1992 19:08, 22. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Ich habe versucht den neue Spoier auf die Charakter Übersichten zu über tragen dabei bin ich auf ein Problem gestoßen bei dem ich nicht weiter weiß vielleicht weißt du eine Lösung. Das Problem ist schwer zu erklären aber ich habe was auf meine Testseite gesetzt es wäre nett wenn du es dir mal ansehen würdest. --Revan55 10:15, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Gut wie erkläre ich das jetzt, in einer reihe sind eigentlich fünf Bilder wenn eines davon gespoilert ist rücken die Bilder in der gleichen reihe zwar auf aber aus den anderen reichen nicht da durch erstehen weiß lügen gut zusehen bei dem Uchiha Clan erste reihe und bei den ANBUs. --Revan55 10:34, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) gut danke das du es dir angesehen hast dann wurde ich sagen das wir die Charakter übersichte so lassen wie sie sind. --Revan55 22:43, 25. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ich würd einfach die gespoilerten Leute hinten rein schieben und wenn sie public in D sind, würd ich sie alphabetisch einordnen. wär halt vllt ein kl. Vorschlag ^^ 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 08:22, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ja sry war meien schuld hatte vergessen die datei zu verkleinernErnie1992 14:34, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Parameter-Tabelle hi, du hast ja bei ninjason auf der dissi das schon angesprochen... kannst du denn so eine neue vorlage basteln? und kann man sowas hier überhaupt erstellen? Johnny/ジョニ一 18:39, 4. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Johnny, sorry. bei mir gehts gerade nicht, weil mein pc abgeraucht ist...hab irgend ein scheiß virus droben, der meinen pc nicht mehr boote lässt! 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 11:01, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::und wirst du das in zukunft i-wann hinkriegen wenn dein PC wieder heile ist? Johnny/ジョニ一 12:55, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :::ja hab eh 2 wochen urlaub ^^ muss halt win neu installieren. ich schau halt dass ich es heute schaff, muss dazu meine platte in einem anderen rechner einbauen, weil meiner kein ps2 eingang hat -.-! 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 12:13, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::::okay, bin gespannt wie es aussehen wird ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 19:00, 10. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Mangekyou Sharingan Sasuke kann die gleichen Fähigkeiten weil sie Brüder sind oder Itachi hat ein Auge ihm gegeben. Ein blöde frage (hilfe) Hallo zusammen, sorry dass ich mich erst jetzt melde...aber es war ja fasching/karneval ^^ 4 tage dauersuff und pc probleme im urlaub -.- habe folgendes problem am pc: *hab win neu installieren müssen weil es nicht mehr gestartet ist somit war ServicePack 1 droben. *nach einer woche runterladen aller updates und endlich auch das richtige ServicePack 2 (weil alle anderen immer beschädigt waren oder sich aufgehängt haben) häng ich jetzt wieder fest! mein pc hat nur usb anschlüße und keine PS2 (für maus und tastatur)! jetzt erkennt er aber seit service pack 2 anscheinend die ports nicht mehr für usb (beim start leuchtet der laser bei der maus und ich kann mit der tastatur durchs bios), aber sobald windows startet geht alles aus... und ich häng beim anmelden fest! kennt jmd das problem oder weiss jmd eine lösung`? am montag bin ich wieder in der arbeit und kann wieder was machen! 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 13:28, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Was hast du denn für ein seltsames Mainboard, dass da kein PS2-Anschluss dran ist??? Das hat doch jedes!? Hängt ab dem Anmeldebildschirm NUR die Maus, oder ist Maus und Tastatur ab da nicht mehr zu benutzen? Sonst wär mir jetzt als einziges eingefallen, dass du mit TAB noch in das Anmeldefeld reinkommst. Zweiter Vorschlag wär, im Anmeldebildschirm noch mal die Maus/Tastatur ab- und anzustöpseln. Eigentlich müsste das Plug&Play-Treiber-Installieren auch im Anmeldebildschirm gehen, bei einem Bekannten von mir war es mal ähnlich, es hat halt nur lange gedauert, bis er Maus & Tastatur erkannt hat. Vielleicht einfach mal länger warten? 1-2 Minuten? EDIT: Eventuell im abgesicherten Modus, da du dich da nicht anmelden musst? ..::Aeris::.. 13:45, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ::pfff seltsames mainboard...ist schon älter, aber was soll ich machen? es hat halt diese anschlüße ned ^^ ::ich hab mit mit SP3 nur probleme in der arbeit dass ein paar progs die ich geschrieben habe nimme richtig funzen! deswege wollte ich bei mir dahoam SP2 erst installieren (wollt alles auf status quo installieren!) ::neuinstall hab ich ja letztens scho gemacht...weil er ja gar nimma anging. daten sind dann noch alle da. aber dann fang ich wieder von vorn an :_( ::beim start geht NOCH alles Maus und Tastatur! Sobald windows logo erscheint und er win ladet, schalten sich alle usb ports ab ^^ total komisch....wie gesagt durchs bios kann ich ganz normal navigieren! im abgesicherten ladet er auch win und da geht a nix weiter! ::warum löschen? 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 14:15, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) (wegen der Info wo man sich am besten Die Downloads holt, ich weiß nicht, wie legal die Seite ist. Ninjason 14:22, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC)) :aso...ich werd wohl doch nochmal alles neu installieren müssen...es geht gar nix weiter :_( aber erst morgen jetzt muss i shopping gehn ^^ 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 14:34, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Und, wie sieht es jetzt aus? Was gibt es denn aber noch für Tastaturanschlüsse außer USB und PS2? Nur aus Interesse. ..::Aeris::.. 13:18, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :ach es geht einfach gar nix :_( ich kann höchstens im BIOs nochwas probieren oder andere tastaturen hinhängen...glaub aber dass des auch nichts hilft... am besten wäre wahrscheinlich ein neuer pc! sitz eh grad in der arbeit und surf mir alles zam ^^ aber danke der nachfrage 'Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 13:28, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Kapitel 486 Hey, also ich weiß nicht ob's du oder Naruto uzumaki18 waren aber einer von euch beiden hat bei Kapitel 486 was falsch gemacht. Ersten's muss kann man Sasuke's auch so schreiben (sieht besser aus) Sasuke's und Zetsu schreibt man mit "s" in der mitte nicht mit "z". Und was noch viel schlimmer ist, das der Inhalt nahezu alles Falsch war. Vielleicht das nächste besser durchlesen und den Code üben ;) Elben Heiler 12:52, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) toggle request Machst du mir diese Tabellen und ersezt sie im Artikel Chunin-Auswahlprüfung? Ich krieg das einfach nicht hin. Geht das, das der Toggler "unter" dem Bereich, der zu toggln ist, eingesetzt wird? Ich würd ihn nämlich gerne als das HIER in dem Hilfetext haben. Ninjason 16:46, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Tabelle 1 zu offen Tabelle 2 zu offen Tabelle 3 zu offen Tabelle 4 zu offen neue Toggler ja ich wollte eben nur sagen, dass bei mir auf keiner seite die neuen toggler funktionierenErnie1992 17:34, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC) hat sich erledigt, funktioniert allesErnie1992 19:41, 11. Mär. 2010 (UTC)